


Laisse-moi te le dire encore...

by gossipCoco



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom : Bleach de Tite Kubo<br/>Genre : Angst, Romance<br/>Rating : PG -13<br/>Pairing/ Characters : Ichimaru/Matsumoto<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...<br/>Résumé : Une petite ffic sur Ichimaru et Matsumoto<br/>Warning : Attention, très gros spoiler sur les chapitres 415-416</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laisse-moi te le dire encore...

_Ne pleure pas..._  
  
Il savait à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir ; lui avoir laissé croire à sa trahison l'avait blessée au plus profond de son être. Mais pour réaliser la seule chose importante à ses yeux, Ichimaru Gin savait qu'il devait être prêt à se faire détester de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée. Pourtant, il n'y a ni haine ni rancune dans le regard de Matsumoto Rangiku, seulement des larmes et du chagrin. Il sait alors qu'elle lui a pardonné.  
  
 _Non, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît..._  
  
Gin n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à laisser des innocents s'entretuer ou se faire massacrer si c'était la seule façon de réaliser son vœu le plus cher : protéger Rangiku, lui offrir un monde digne d'elle, un monde où elle ne pleurerait pas. Un monde où elle serait heureuse. Se rendre détestable lui avait coûté. Pas pour son image aux yeux des autres. Cela l'indifférait. Non, pour le mur d'incompréhension qui se dresserait entre lui et son amie, qui les éloignerait à jamais.   
  
  
_S'il te plaît, laisse-moi voir ton sourire..._  
  
Ichimaru Gin a mal comme jamais il n'a éprouvé la douleur. Mais ce n'est pas son corps gravement blessé qui le fait souffrir. Non, ce qui le fait souffrir, c'est le sentiment d'avoir échoué pour la protéger. Et toute cette affection que lui et Rangiku ont toujours éprouvée l'un envers l'autre sans qu'ils puissent se le dire est encore douloureux. Car dans ce regard qu'il y voit tout l'amour qu'elle lui a toujours porté. Et il songe que sans Aizen, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce regard, elle aurait été heureuse. Et lui aurait été heureux de voir son sourire.  
  
 _Laisse-moi encore te redire ces mots..._  
  
Il y a tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire, lui murmurer les sentiments qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour elle, lui avouer combien avoir été obligé de l'abandonner sans lui en donner les raisons lui en a coûté, combien la tenir en dehors de son plan pour reprendre ce qui lui avait été volé par Aizen l'avait hanté. Mais il ne lui dira rien de cela. Il n'a pas le droit de la faire encore pleurer. Si la fin justifie les moyens, elle ne justifiera jamais la perte de son sourire. Tout ce qu'il veut lui dire...  
  
 _Je suis heureux de t'avoir demandé pardon._  
  
Rangiku y voit tout l'amour qu'il lui a toujours porté, toute la souffrance que Gin a enduré pour la protéger. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt, elle ne veut pas le perdre. Parce qu'elle voudrait lui dire aussi combien il est cher à son cœur, qu'il y a encore des choses à vivre ensemble.   
  
_Laisse-moi croire que nous sommes destinés à nous retrouver, dans quelque vie qui soit... Pour qu'enfin, je puisse te donner vraiment tout l'amour que je te porte._  
  
Son cœur est apaisé. Est-ce un léger sourire sur ses lèvres? Pas son habituel sourire moqueur et sadique mais un sourire serein qui la remercie d'avoir pu la rencontrer et lui avoir fait connaître le bonheur de pouvoir l'aimer et la protéger.


End file.
